merlinfandomcom-20200223-history
Mithian
Princess '''Mithian' is the princess of Nemeth. She was briefly betrothed to Arthur Pendragon before he broke the engagement because he was incapable of forgetting his feelings for his true love, Guinevere. Biography After months of negotiations it was agreed that to settle an old dispute over the lands of Gedref, Arthur would marry the princess of the opposing kingdom. Therefore, some days before the marriage, Princess Mithian and her knights arrived at Camelot . Her relationship with Arthur began well as he was evidently struck by her beauty upon arrival and the two spent the feast in each other's company. A visible rapport was set up, much to Merlin 's consternation, and the two got along amicably despite his attempts to interfere, such as making Arthur spill his soup and burp. Arthur was somewhat nervous in Mithian's company, eventually blurting out a clumsy invitation to a breakfast picnic, to which she readily agreed. The two were shown to have much in common and Mithian appeared an excellent match for Arthur . After a few days, Princess Mithian went along with Arthur , Merlin and a number of other knights on a hunting trip. When Merlin caused Arthur 's shot to miss, Mithian instead fired her crossbow and shot what was presumed to be a deer, but was actually an enchanted Gwen who had been transformed by Morgana. Despite his good relations with Mithian, Arthur found the ring he had given to Gwen and could not let go of his feelings for her. He therefore called off the marriage to Mithian, offending and slighting her in the process, but he also gave up Camelot 's claim to the disputed lands as recompense. Mithian, asking who it was that could trump a princess, learned of Arthur 's attachment to Gwen and reacted generously, leaving to return to her kingdom (The Hunter's Heart). About three years later, during the events of Another's Sorrow, she and her father were captured by King Odin and Morgana, who claimed Mithian was an enemy of hers on the grounds that her kingdom and Camelot were allies. Morgana then used an aging spell and transformed into an old woman, pretending to be Mithian's elderly maidservant, and forced her to travel to Camelot and lead Arthur into a trap. Although Mithian tried several times to escape Morgana's clutches and warn her friends, she was caught each time, once even burned with a magic bracelet as punishment. The closest she was able to come to warning them was (apparently) scratching out the name Morgana ''on a rock and sending Merlin to get water where she knew he would see it. By then it was already almost too late, and Morgana thwarted that attempt as well, magically injuring Merlin so he couldn't tell and continuing to prevent Mithian from telling anyone what was really going on. After Arthur managed to escape from Morgana's trap and, with much effort, forge an alliance with Odin, he forgave Mithian, as Odin and Morgana had been holding her father hostage, saying he would have done the same for his father. Mithian and her father, now safe, were able to return home to Nemeth. Personality Mithian was shown to be a confident, kind and well-presented princess, able to speak eloquently and pleasantly with Arthur. She displayed great grace and poise, handling the potentially awkward situations Merlin created for Arthur in a way that avoided embarrassing him. She did not seem nervous or uncomfortable even when in difficult circumstances and made a very favourable impact on Arthur, who was for a time willingly proceeding with plans to marry her. Mithian was not a stereotypical quiet, retiring princess and stated that she loved hunting, which she later proved by accompanying Arthur on a hunt and not hesitating to shoot a deer (which was actually an enchanted Guinevere). She also showed sensitivity in social situations and abandoned decorum by burping in Arthur's presence to put him at ease after Merlin caused him to do the same. Mithian was also shown to be reasonable and fair, accepting that Merlin had his reasons for opposing her marriage to Arthur even though she did not understand them. She also later parted peacefully with Arthur despite the offence of their marriage being called off and advised him not to rush important matters of state. She demonstrated a degree of personal insight, noting that she recognised that Arthur valued Merlin's advice more than anyone else's even if he would never admit it. Her apparent wish was that she would find someone to truly love her, claiming that she would give up her own kingdom "to be so loved" upon learning about Arthur and Gwen ''(The Hunter's Heart). In Another's Sorrow, a more timid side of Mithian was shown, in that she was captured and made part of a plot against Camelot against her will and frequently seemed frightened and upset by this, unable to express any of these feelings under Morgana's careful watch. She also hid behind Merlin at one point. However, her more resourceful and brave side was also shown in that she was able to think of clever ways to escape Morgana (despite being repeatedly thwarted), including exchanging a comb for a key in a sleeping Morgana's hand, and carving the name Morgana ''onto a rock where Merlin, getting water, would have a clear view of it. Mithian appears to have remained a kind and gracious princess, during the time-gap, still thoughtful of others, even expressing worry over Morgana's ageing spell wearing her out, though it isn't entirely clear if this was because she was actually concerned about Morgana's personal comfort and health or else was hoping to use this to reason with her so that she could call off the plan to take over Camelot. Appearances ;Series 4 :The Hunter's Heart ;Series 5 :Another's Sorrowhttp://www.farfarawaysite.com/merlin/season5/5004.htm :The Disir http://www.spoilertv.com/2012/10/merlin-episode-505-disir-dialogue.html Trivia *It is rumoured that she is appearing in multiple episodes of ''Series 5. Thus far, however, she has appeared in only one. *Like most princesses introduced on the show, Mithian is shown to be kind and did not treat others, namely Merlin, poorly because of title. *It is yet to be seen what Mithian's relationship with be like with Gwen. During their brief meeting in'' Another's Sorrow'', they did not have much chance to interact. Gallery References Category:Female Characters Category:Princesses Category:Nobility Category:Characters Category:Royalty Category:Guests of Camelot Category:Series 4 Characters Category:Series 5 Characters Category:Indirect Enemies Category:Spoiler